


I need to pee

by Momo_fics



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Joking Around, Pee, Pranking, Teasing, needing to pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Michael is dragging the office to a camp thats 10 hours away. Dwight has to pee, pam and jim have all the time to waste.
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert
Kudos: 7





	I need to pee

**Author's Note:**

> started watching the office, I should have gave it a chance a long time ago.

Michael walks out of his office walking to his workers having another one of his 'big surprises' under his sleeves.

He glances at the camera with a little smirk on his face before looking back at his coworkers. "Hello, everyone! Everyone! I have a big announcement for you!"

Some looked up at Michael already unamused while others continued to get in enough work before getting dragged into their bosses shenanigans.

Dwight was unsurprisingly standing beside Michael holding multiple bags having God knows what.

"I've noticed that it is summer and well I was sitting there thinking, hey. During the summer kids of all ages get three months off of school. Why don't we get the same thing?"

"Because if we didn't work we wouldn't get paid and we'll all be homeless." Phyllis answered, giving an obvious simple one.

"Also we barely do work here anyway so the last thing we need is a three month break." Ryan added.

"Even though it's severely needed…" Stanley mumbled glances at the camera then towards Michael.

"OK guys, guys come on let's be serious here. We...have been really tense lately, ya know? We need to get out more and have fun in the sun!

Dwight! Activities pamphlet!" Michael yelled a bit pointing to dwight.

"Activity pamphlets!" Dwight repeated, handing them out to his fellow friends and co workers.

Jim got one of the pamphlets opening it up reading what felt like endless possibilities. He looks over to the camera with an eyebrow raised.

As each one got their pamphlet, they all read the list.

"Hiking…." Pam stated.

"Camping…." Angela says in slight disgust. 

"Lazer tag?" Phyllis says confused looking around.

"Make homemade ice cream…" Karen nodded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"A picnic." Jim says not expecting anything else.

While each of them said an activity, Michael was smiling while watching them. "See? Look how much fun we're going to have! And that's not all, to start off this fun summer vacation we're going to…."

He reaches in taking out nerf guns laughing, shooting at random people. Everyone in the office started at him having the expression to no shits given to absolute tiredness. 

"I remember when I went hiking with one of my throw away acquaintances, I left him in a hole i dugged up many winters before….so far he hasn't come out yet." The camera zooms in a little into Creed's face as he shows no expression.

"Michael i just got a call, something about a cab-"

"Ah! Ah! Aap! Don't ruin the surprise pam! You...surprise... ruiner…"

The camera pans over to Pam who was just looking at Michael slowly putting the phone down.

"So apparently Michael is taking up a cabin for this, summercation..as Michael calls it. Chances are that we'll be unfortunately trapped in the cabin through unlucky events….no doubt by Michael…." Pam sighs.

"Alright everybody come on let's go! Come on come on come on!" Michael yelled, clapping practically skipping out of the door. Jim looks at the camera and shrugs.

Michael ran outside with a smile on his face heading for the God forsaken hell bus they always rode when Michael dragged them somewhere.

Each person got on the bus already dreading the experience. Michael sat in the front along with Dwight, Jim, and pam. While the rest tried to get to the back, the further from Michael and the other oddballs the better.

He said the ride was long, really long, too long, the hell was Michael taking them this time?

Jim looked over to Dwight who was shaking his leg a bit with a sort of uncomfortable look on his face.

"You good?" Jim asked looking at his shaking leg up to Dwight's face.

"Yes I'm fine." Dwight says quickly looking around for nothing in particular.

"You sure?" Jim glances at pam with a smirk on his face. Pam smirks back leaning towards them to join the conversation.

"Dwight, do you need to pee?" Pam asked.

"Well...yes." Dwight starts moving in a different position. "But it's not urgent, I'll just hold it."

Pam nods. "Oh, well it may be a long drive."

Dwight scoffs. "Please, I can hold my bladder for exactly 9 hours." He looks at the camera. "Been practicing since middle school."

"Wow 9 hours, that's uh...pretty long time to hold your pee." Jim said, already getting an idea on how to mess with Dwight.

"Well, the ride shouldn't be that long…"

"Tsk, oooo actually Michael said it'll take about 10 hours to get there so…" pam shrugs.

"Oh...well...it's fine, be good actually. Train my bladder to hold for longer periods of time."

"Oooo maybe you shouldn't do that, you could really mess up your bladder."-tim

"Yea, you can get an infection or kidney stones or-"-pam

Dwight raises his hand up towards Pam's face silencing her. "Appreciate the concern but I think I know my bladder a little bit better than you."

"Oh…"tim

Pam shrugs. "If you suggest Dwight."

The camera focuses on Dwight and Jim for a while before Jim reaches down into his bag grabbing a bottle of water. Dwight glances at the water bottle shuffling in his seat a bit.

Jim looked at the half empty bottle slowly turning the bottle upside down making the water slowly fall. Then turning it back up doing the same thing and he repeats the process.

Dwight bites his lip getting up to quickly head to the bathroom but is stopped by Michael.

"Alright everybody let's go! Heh heh..Dwight what are you standing for?"

"I need to use the bathroom quickly."

"Can't, we have to get going now, maybe when we made a stop." Michael sits by pam.

Dwight turns to him "When will we stop?"

"Mmmm when we get to the cabin." 

Michael looks at Dwight who was looking back at him with his mouth open glancing over to Jim who was still playing with the bottle.

Cut to dwight in the back of the bus whispering to the cameraman. 

"I am fucked….no really I am..but that's ok because I've been training for something like this for years, all I have to do is to not think about peeing my pants."

The camera slowly zooms into Stanley's face who glances at Dwight for 3 seconds only to go back to his crossword puzzle.

Jim looks over to pam pretending to not see Dwight there. "Hey Pam look out there, that big giant lake. Filled with so much water…"

Pam nods holding back a smile. "Man imagine drinking all of that water, you'd have to go really bad."

Dwight bites his lip trying to stay strong.

"Imagine all that water just falling down to the ground slowly...splash!....splash!.....splash!."-jim

Dwight crossed his legs about to burst. This was going to be a long ride…

So far it's been about 5 hours just 5 more to go Dwight thought. He would say he's fine but Jim the little turd that he is has been mentioning water non stop throughout the bus ride.

Dwight hated to admit it but he was cracking, his legs twisted up in knots trying not to pee in his pants in front of his coworkers. He needed a miracle, he needed something.

  
  


Cut to dwight at the back of the bus with the cameraman again praying to the roof.

"God, if you help me out on this one. I promise I'll repay you in the future…"

After Dwight said his prayer the bus stopped, making everyone groan. Dwight looks back up at the roof in disbelief then looks at the camera.

He runs out of the bus to go behind some trees to relieve himself. The camera man followed Dwight recording him pee relieved.

Dwight looks up at the sky and nods. "Thank you…"

Creed jumps out of the bus running into the forest while his coworkers call for him.

"Creed...creed! God…"Michael looks back at the bus. "Uhhh ok um..me and Dwight will go get creed. Jim called a repair...guy and uh everyone just stay calm! We'll be back! Woooo summer break!"

Michael and Dwight run into the forest after creed as everyone else just stood there tired.

  
  


"Tsk...uh it kinda sucks that the bus broke down, I really wanted to mess with Dwight a bit more but that's fine. Got a whole list of activities and a cabin to come up with more ideas. So, the day is not completely ruined." Jim smiles looking at the camera.


End file.
